Ya no está
by Kmiya
Summary: ¿Cómo puedo ser la de antes, si tengo este vacío dentro de mi?


**Claim: **Izzie (Isobel Stevens).  
**Advertencias: **Spoiler del final de la segunda temporada y del inicio de la tercera temporada.  
**Palabras: **624.******  
************Beta:** Hawk O

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

******Ya no está**  
_Vacío_****

**  
** Quién fuera observador y pusiera un poco de atención, notaría algo peculiar en aquella zona del parque. No es que tuviera flores exóticas, o que el pasto fuera más verde que en otros lugares. Tampoco contaba con bancas distintas o instalaciones más modernas. No. Lo peculiar de aquella zona era que, desde hace algunos días, todas las mañanas, a la misma hora y debajo del mismo árbol, se encontraba una joven. Era rubia, muy bonita, pero siempre tenía una expresión decaída, como triste. Sus ojos parecían mirar fijamente algo, pero si uno se fijaba bien, lograría notar que no veía ningún punto en especial. Incluso, hasta se llegaría a temer que no tuviera vida. Pero, a la misma hora por las tardes, esa joven se ponía de pie y se marchaba, sin cambiar de expresión.

Ella era Isobel Stevens. Una chica que, hasta hace algunos meses, era conocida como una de las personas más alegres y optimistas que se pudieran conocer. Ella solía ir, la mayoría de los días y siempre atravesando ese parque, al hospital que se encontraba a unas cuadras. El Seattle Grace, donde había estado realizando su internado.

Pero ahora ya no quedaba nada de esa vivaz joven. Ella solía fingir frente a sus amigos y conocidos. Demostrando una sonrisa que sólo se quedaba en sus labios y nunca llegaba a sus ojos. El brillo que irradiaba se había perdido. Y parecía, más que nunca, una persona sumamente frágil.

Todo mundo, en esa casa que estaba agradecida de poder llamar hogar, hacía lo imposible para animarla. Querían que olvidara el dolor tan grande que se estaba instalado en su corazón. Pero, aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, ninguno comprendía el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando. La vieron completamente desmoronada aquella noche, cuando perdió lo más valioso que había tenido hasta el momento y como se fue consumiendo por esa tristeza. Ellos, sus amigos, creían que al salir de aquel encierro auto-impuesto regresaría a la normalidad, pero... ¿cómo ser la de antes cuando sientes ese gran vacío dentro de ti?

Izzie sufría, y mucho. No había momento en que no recordara aquellas promesas que nunca llegarían a cumplirse. Su mente estaba llena de él, de Denny, y le era imposible alejarse de aquellos recuerdos, por más daño que le causaran. Ella no quería alejarse de eso, de lo único que le quedaba de él. Sabía, a pesar de que nunca lo expresaría en voz alta, que si dejaba de pensar en él, de recordarlo, lo perdería para siempre. E Izzie no quería darse ese lujo. Haberlo perdido una vez era suficiente.

Por eso iba mucho a ese parque, era el único lugar donde podía dejar de fingir y demostrar lo que en verdad sentía. Muchas veces quiso llorar, pero sus lágrimas se negaban a salir. No quería preocupar más a la gente y si comenzaba a llorar, era lógico que la mirarían y no quería eso.

Aún no lo aceptaba del todo. El hecho de que él ya no estaba, que ya no se encontraba a su lado. Nadie entendería su forma de ser, del porque aún quería mantener ese dolor que, a pesar de lo mucho que la lastimaba, le hacía sentirse un poco mejor. Porque, de manera algo irónica, sentía que así pagaba sus penas.

Ella lo había dejado solo. No había estado con él en su último momento. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Izzie no era tonta, sólo que aún no quería dar el siguiente paso y regresar a la normalidad, a un lugar donde ya no podía ir a verlo y contarle todo lo que había hecho en el día o simplemente jugar scrabble con él.

Ya no estaba y eso era lo que más le costaba aceptar.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Sigue el ciclo de la vida: _

_Lee - Disfruta la historia que ha llamado tu atención._

_Comenta - Hazle saber al autor que te ha gustado tu historia._

_Agradece - Si eres el autor, agradece el comentario que te han dejado._

_Sigue este ciclo paso a paso verás que el mundo será un lugar mejor :3_**_  
_**


End file.
